Always Beautiful
by Wildcard
Summary: Ryou could not be resisted. Seto didn't want to resist. Slash, Seto x Ryou, BakuraxRyou. Semigraphic lemon


Always Beautiful

  
Ryou was beautiful, Seto thought. Always beautiful, but especially so when his cheeks were tinged with that slight, shamed pink, while his skin flushed with each touch, pale cream turning to rose-bud pink, yielding to the slim, skilled fingers that caressed it, making his averted eyes shine with guilty delight. Delight that wide, velvety-brown eyes mingled with fear ad anticipation, so that his lids would slide shut to conceal them, and the only way to open them would be to drop kisses upon them until they opened.   
  
Then there was the way that Ryou twisted the left corner of his mouth downwards in a half smile after each kiss, parting swollen lips to reveal a quick glimpse of bleach-white canines in a silent plea for more. Seto loved that almost as much as he loved the shocked, open-mouthed hiss that Ryou gave whenever his delicate skin was bitten, or the way Ryou writhed happily under a storm of hot kisses.   
  
Kisses that fell indiscriminately upon Ryou's ears, cheeks, neck, arms, chest...though to be fair, extra attention was paid to the soft inside of his elbow, and the lean muscles just above his hipbones to it so perhaps it wasn't quite so indiscriminate after all, but Ryou thought it was, and enjoyed the idea that all of his body was adored equally - even the bones that made up his hips. They themselves were often nipped or sucked so that the ivory flash turned as blue as the veins that hid below the surface, but now seemed to have possessed him. Only then would the kisses stop, and the mouth that bestowed them be put to better use, urged on by the eager hands of Ryou that would grasp sharp spikes of hair and tug demandingly.   
  
Afterwards, he'd realize what he was doing and let go, only to curl his hands into the slippery-soft sheets instead, fist them tighter with each quick gasp that escaped his throat. Those gasps were ambrosia to Seto, and the nectar was the way that Ryou would arch his back and try to thrust his hips upwards but be held down by the strong hands holding his now-blued hips down. That never stopped him from trying the next time though, as the move was an act born of instinct, not reason.   
  
Seto almost hated for that part to end, to have to the look of need on Ryou's face replaced by one of anticipation, and still a little fear. Not much fear, but enough that Ryou would become still. Not stiff, because that much had been learnt from former nights, but Ryou never could stop himself from feeling a little anxious, though he hid it well. Seto hated to see that anxiety on Ryou's face, as much as he hated the split-second flash of pain that would appear, only to be replaced by one of endurance. That expression wasn't, in Seto's opinion, much better than the one that had preceded it.   
  
Luckily, a few kisses, and time took care of that, as Ryou adjusted slowly, and Seto waited patiently for Ryou to signal that he had adjusted, a signal that usually came in the form of a provocative smile or a kiss which more than made up for the wait. It was usually succeeded by a Ryou rocking back and forth a little, in a grinding motion that generated more than enough friction for the hint to be taken. Which it usually was, with great enthusiasm.   
  
Ryou kept up the rocking motion of his hips though, setting the pace for a while, until his concentration slipped. That was really the only part that he'd initiate, since for the rest he seemed to prefer to be passive and have things done to him rather than to be the one doing them. Seto didn't really care about that though because for him it was enough to be able to watch Ryou's pleased reactions. Reactions like the soft keening noises that Ryou was now making, or the moans that he'd use for punctuation. The best reaction of all was yet to come though, and Seto watched Ryou's eyes intently, for that slight flicker of the lids and sudden dilation of the pupils that would warn him that the moment of which he'd been waiting for all night was about to arrive.   
  
It arrived with a bang, not a whimper, and the rainbow starburst behind Ryou's eyes were nothing compared to what Seto felt at seeing Ryou so open and vulnerable in those few, much-awaited seconds of sheer pleasure. Pleasure of a different sort, but no less intense as he felt it every bit as much as Ryou did, or as he thought Ryou did. It wasn't quite over yet though, for besides the few desultory goodnight kisses, there was a chance for Seto to watch Ryou sleep, for in sleep his face had an absolute purity of innocence that was only hinted at during the day. Seto loved that look, and remained there, captivated for a full five minutes until Bakura groaned, and flinging an arm over Ryou, obscured the hikari from view.   
  
Disappointed, Seto switched off his TV which had been set up to directly receive the feed from the surveillance cameras in Ryou's house. He cuddled into the blankets, and tried to fall asleep in his Ryou-less bed.

Author's Notes: Different from my usual stuff, but oh well…was going to enter this for Chibizoo's Yu-Gi-Oh Contest II, but decided to go with my other plot since this is too short and Seto isn't really a villain, just obsessed. 


End file.
